fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Симон
про в " "}} |occupation= |previous occupation= Темный Маг |team= |previous team= Команда Джерара |partner= |status=Мёртв |relatives= Кагура Миказучи (Младшая Сестра) |magic=Магия Тьмы Телепатия |weapons= |manga debut= Глава 75 |anime debut= Эпизод 33 |japanese voice= Yasuyuki Kase |english voice= Kim Foster (Ребёнок) |image gallery=yes }} Симон – бывший член Команды Джерара, групп бывших детей рабов, которые пытались отстроить Райскую Башню, известная также как R-система. Он также старший брат Кагуры. Он умер, защищая Эрзу Скарлет от Джерара Фернандеса. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешний вид Симона Симон очень массивный, высокий и мускулистый молодой человек. Его чрезмерно большие руки и кисти кажутся еще больше относительно его тонких ног. Ранее во время строительства башни пропорции его тела были более сбалансированными. Его слегка длинные, темные волосы имеют раздвоенную челку покрывавшую его лоб. У Симона были темные глаз и широкое прямоугольное лицо с плоским носом и заметно выдающейся вперед челюстью. Во время восстания в Райской Башни Симон получил удар от магического взрыва от чего его лицо было частично изуродовано. Левый глаз Симона закрыт темной повязкой, крепящейся на тонкой веревочке с тонким шрамом выходящим из под повязки и идущим дальше диагонально по щеке вниз. Его нижняя челюсть скрыта металлической пластиной в форме полукруга которая обхватывает челюсть и крепится вверху головы двумя перемычками. На пластине по окружности выгравированы вертикальные борозды которые придают вид зубов на челюсти. Его голова обмотана белой тканью лоскуты которой свисают на шее сзади и сбоку, это напоминает тюрбан. В детстве Симон носил ту же одежду, что и остальные рабы Райской Башни, это была майка, легкие штаны держащиеся на веревчатом пояске завязанном спереди. Как член Команды Джерара он носит уже другой наряд: большая часть верхней части его накаченного тела остались неприкрытыми и лишь полоска ткани проходящая от левого плеча вниз и направо к его легкому поясу к которому она крепится. Также на левой руке есть единственный из его наряда темный рукав с двумя светлыми полосками, вертикально идущими по нему вниз от плеча до манжеты. Полоску ткани которая диагонально проходит от его левого плеча украшает ряд темных мотивов напоминающих обоюдоострый топор. Симон также носил свободные темные штаны доходящие до щиколоток, которые придавали его тощим ногам более объемный вид. Личность thumb|left|200px|Симон обнимает Эрзу Как член Команды Джерара, Симон всегда вел себя довольно холодно и отстранено, не проявляя почти никаких эмоций и даже как казалось по началу был готов принести Эрзу в жертву ради осуществления плана Джерара. Однако это было лишь притворством и Симон лишь делал вид, что выполняет приказы и фактически был единственным, кто понимал злые намерения Джерара. Симон доказал, что способен логично и трезво мыслит и всегда тщательно анализирует ситуацию: в случае столкновения с более сильным противником предпочтет отступление и ожидание. Он так и поступил ожидая ради его друзей удобного момента, чтобы выступить против Джерара. История thumb|left|200px|Кагура и Симон в детстве Симон жил счастливой жизнью со своей младшей сестрой Кагурой Миказучи в деревне Розмарин, там же где выросла и Эрза. Он и Эрза были похищены в детстве для строительства в качестве рабов Р-системы иначе известной как Райская Башня. thumb|right|200px|Симон в детстве Там Симон подружился с другими похищенными детьми среди них его лучшими друзьями там стали Эрза, Джерар, Сё, Миллианна и Волли, вместе они выдержали жестокость их похитителей. После захвата Джерара и гибели Роба в Эрзе проснулась волшебная сила после чего она вдохновила рабов на восстание. Несмотря на жертвы восстание было успешным но одержимый «Зерефом» Джерар уничтожил корабли которыми можно было бы уплыть с острова и обвинил в этом Эрзу, что настроило большинство ее друзей против нее. Симон же не поверил хитрости Джерара, он хорошо знал Эрзу и что после всего того, что они пережили она не могла так поступить. Тем не менее Джерар добился своего и Симон со своими друзьями остались и за восемь лет закончили строительство Райской Башни. Арки Райская Башня Магия и Способности Магия Тьмы: Форма Магии, которую Симон использует особым образом, применяя физические аспекты Магии, а не посылая призрачные видение, как делают большинство практикующих Магию Тьмы. frame|Симон использует Тёмный Момент *'Темный Момент': One of Simon's known spells, which allowed him to remove all the lights within a wide range that is enough to cover an entire casino hall, turning everything pitch black. This prevents opponents from seeing their surroundings while distracting them and putting them at a disadvantage. Simon and his allies, on the other hand, were apparently capable of perfectly maneuvering in the darkness, being seemingly unaffected by the spell. However, opponents who can see in the darkness will be unaffected by such spell. To cast Dark Moment, Simon was shown performing hand gestures with both of his arms, moving his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and the others bent. *'Темный Взрыв': Simon looks at his opponent and, after summoning forth his Magic Seal, triggers an explosion strong enough to destroy a bar.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 33}} 200px|thumb|Телепатия Симона Телепатия: Simon could communicate with other people away from him through their thoughts, being capable of remaining in contact with his teammates from afar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 3}} To converse with them, he placed his left hand's outstretched index and middle fingers on his head's side, something which allowed the words he pronounced to reach others. Enhanced Durability: Simon was shown to be quite resilient: during his time as a slave, he survived being struck on the face by a Magical blast which left him disfigured; later on, he endured Fukuro's Judgement Hou which pierces clean through his chest. Lastly, he was shown taking a direct hit from Jellal Fernandes's Altairis spell and speak for a short time afterwards before finally succumbing to his fatal injuries. Enhanced Strength: As evident of his muscular and massive build, Simon possessed a high amount of physical strength: he was shown sending Juvia Lockser crashing through a bar counter several meters away from him, breaking the bar counter she was sitting at in the process, with only a careless slap of his left hand. The fact that he managed to physically hurt her is also worth noting, due to the woman's body being composed of intangible water. Keen Intellect: Despite his grunt appearance, Simon was clever and hard to fool: he was capable of seeing through Jellal's deception, which had all of his fellow slaves deceived without a suspect, and through Gray Fullbuster's Clone with ease; the latter was even used by Simon to his own advantage, in order to feign Gray's death and gather some powerful Mages at the Tower of Heaven, which would have helped him to stop Jellal's crazy plan. Интересные Факты Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу о Эрзе Скарлет) «Нет! Дело не в силе или магии! Эрза... Эрза все еще надеется, что сможет спасти Джерара! Я знаю это! Она просто нее может возненавидеть его!» * (Эрзе Скарлет) «Ты ... всегда ... такая добрая. Такая ... добрая. Я ... люблю тебя...» Битвы и События *Бунт в Райской Башне *Рабы Райской Башни vs. Охрана Райской Башни и Магические Войска *Команда Нацу vs. Команда Джерара *Нацу Драгнил и Симон vs. Фукуро Ссылки Навигация en:Simon Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Рабы Райской Башни Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Мертвы Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод